


Feathered

by Dellessa



Series: Hope in it's Many Forms [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: Kent had expected many things when he found his soulmate, but bureaucracy was not one of them. “Excuse me? What did you say?”   “I asked you if this was your choice, Mr. Parson,” the Black Coat asked.  Kent tried not to stare. It was not often that you would see anyone from the Department of Ethereal Bonds out on the streets in uniform. Some did not even believe they existed. There was always rumours. And yet here was one sitting across from Kent asking if he had been forced? Kent shook his head. “That is kinda insulting.” Check Please! (and the characters therein) are the creation of Ngozi Ukazu. Go read it now.





	

Kent had expected many things when he found his soulmate, but bureaucracy was not one of them. “Excuse me? What did you say?” 

“I asked you if this was your choice, Mr. Parson,” the Black Coat asked. 

Kent tried not to stare. It was not often that you would see anyone from the Department of Ethereal Bonds out on the streets in uniform. Some did not even believe they existed. There was always rumours. And yet here was one sitting across from Kent asking if he had been forced? Kent shook his head. “That is kinda insulting.” 

“We have to ask,” the man said. “You are high profile, and it is rare enough for one of your...age.” 

That also brought out a scowl. “Right. I’m old. I get it. What do you want?”

“There are certain things you should be aware of. Certain rights. Law says they cannot separate you, for one. Distance that far can injure the both of you. Do you have a team preference? We need to know before we start negotiations.” 

“Why does the Soul Patrol even care?” 

The man scowled. “Don’t call us that. It’s more of an insult than Black Coats. As for why we care, as I said you are high profile. We take a personal interest in such cases.” 

Kent leaned back, “You’re serious.” 

“Completely. Do you have a preference?” 

Kent bit his lip. He had never imagined leaving the Aces. They were his team, his family, but he knew that Alexei felt the same about the Falcs. “The Falcs, I guess.” It would make Alexei happy, he told himself. Are you going to ask Alexei?” 

“We will in his interview.” 

“Oh, okay. What if he tells you something differently.” 

“Then we will negotiate with both teams and come to a consensus that is beneficial to both parties. In the meantime you will be considered a healthy scratch. You will not be leaving this city until things are settled,” he said. 

“Oh, what? I have to check with you before I breath?” 

“No, but we would suggest you co-habitate with Mr. Mashkov. It would be beneficial to the both of you.” 

“We...fine. I will stay here. I’m sure Alexei will not mind.” A small part of him wondered if that was true. Alexei had seemed to want him, but minds could always change. He was still halfway expecting that rejection to come. It did not though. 

“Good,” the agent said. “You may go now. We will be in touch. In the meantime I suggest you both retire to Mr. Mashkov’s home.” 

“Oh, right. Thanks,” Kent said with a roll of his eyes. “Yeah. I’ll be waiting there.” 

He ended up waiting in the hallway for Alexei’s interview to be over. Alexei’s face looked pinched when he came out of the door. “Are you being okay, Kent?” 

“I’m fine. Uh...they said I’d have to stay here. Do you care if I crash at your house?” 

Alexei gave him an odd look. “We are being soulmates, Kenyusha. My home is your home. You can always stay.” 

“Oh. I just...I wasn’t sure. I mean. I could understand why you wouldn’t want me...I mean. I understand the advantages. Although I think some say it makes your game better. I don’t know.” 

“Kenny, is okay,” Alexei said and pulled him into a hug. “Is okay. You don’t have to worry. We go home, and you rest. Must be hungry. Been in this stupid place for hours.” Since ten that morning in fact, and the clock was ticking towards four. 

“Thank you,” he said. “You were serious last night?” He worried at his lip. 

“Very much so. Want to try this, with you.” Alexei threads their fingers together. He pulled on Kents hand and lead him back out to his car. “Wouldn't lie about that.” 

“I’m sorry to doubt. I just haven’t...I haven’t had much luck in love.” 

“Will handle with care, then,” Alexei said carefully. 

Kent found himself smiling. “Really?” 

Alexei nodded. “Waited for you for a long time.” 

“So did I,” Kent whispered.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

They made their way to Alexei’s home. Kent was dead on his feet when they finally made it to Alexei’s house. He didn’t make a fuss as Alexei lead him through the house, and to what was obviously his bedroom.

Alexei undressed him, and curled around Kent after he tucked him in. “This okay?” he whispered into Kent’s ear. 

“Fine,” Kent mumbled. “Good. So warm.” 

Alexei rumbled behind him, pulling Kent flush against him. “Sleep, little sparrow. We talk in the morning.” 

Kent let his eyes close, and even so sleep was late in coming. He let himself enjoy the warmth and sink back into Alexei’s embrace. “You’re gonna keep me, right?” he mumbled. 

“If you let me,” Alexei said. He pressed a kiss to the back of Kent’s head. 

“I’m so tired of being alone.” 

“I know, воробей. I know. Sleep, now. Sleep. We deal with things in morning.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Kent woke up warm and comfortable, enveloped in Alexei, and a mound of blankets. He didn’t move, just relaxed against his soulmate.

“Воробей?” 

“I’m awake. Barely.” He worried at his lip.”Did you mean what you said?” 

“Every word,” Alexei whispered. 

“Oh.” Kent wiggled closer. “Really?” 

“I’m saying it over, and over till you believe. Yes, воробей. I meant what I said. I want to give this try. Want to be with you as love as you have me.” 

Kent relaxed back against him. “I want that too. So much. So...what are we going to do? I mean, where are we going to live?” 

“You chose. I go where you go?” 

“I told them I wanted to stay here,” Kent said. 

Alexei let out a little laugh. “I told them it was up to you.” 

Kent’s eyes widened. “Alexei.” He turned in Alexei’s arms and kissed him gently. “You know...I think we are going to be fine.”


End file.
